misunderstandings that lead to violence
by Mad Rollinstone
Summary: Alucard and Seras both have misunderstandings about each other that end up leading to violence which leads to sexual desire
1. Chapter 1

**Misunderstanding leading to violence and discover of sexual desire. **

**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. **

**Chapter 1**

The broken sprinkler that had flooded Seras's room hadn't been an accident but planned by no one but himself. It had been an attempt to stop Seras from giving her first kiss to Pip. He had smiled in the shadows as he watched Pip run from the room while Seras tried to save her stuff. To his added pleasure she'd been wearing a tight white dress which gave him a good look at her body as if she'd only been in her lingerie. He licked his lips before listening to her screams of annoyance and opening their bond. He acted as if he heard her and stepped into the room pulling her and her coffin out with feigned annoyance she burst into tears as he lead her away from her now flooding room. He rolled his eyes at her and handed her his coat as she shivered still balling her eyes out. He took one last look at her silhouetted body before doing his coat up and waiting with her for the old butler.

"I'm afraid, Sir Integra, she'll have to room somewhere else for the mean time while her room is fixed up from all the flood damage." Walter informed the gathering though it was directed at sir Integra. Sir Integra took a deep breath clasping her fingers together to calm herself before she fell into thought and the silence collapsed into silent chatter. Seras stood beside her master enjoying his closeness for the time even if it wasn't as though they were alone. Gathered before them was the entire wild geese troop crammed into sir Integra's office. She saw Pip turn back and smile at her and she smiled and waved back not noticing the jealousy that built up inside her master at her obvious familiarity with the captain.

In truth Seras cared for the captain as no more than a friend. She was just simply using him to try and break her terrifying attraction to her master and her lustfulness at the idea of having him hurt her. Before the sprinkler incident she had decided to give the captain her first kiss hoping to break her unwanted attraction and begin a new one. She's been disappointed when the captain had been a coward and left the room unwilling to help her in her bid to rescue her few meagre possessions from the water. She watched the captain wink at her before giving a loud whistle for his men to be silent.

"Seras is more than welcome to stay with me until her room was fixed!" Pip announced receiving cheers and whistles from the crowd she laughed and looked back at Seras with a perverted smile making her blush. Walter shook his head and offered to put Seras up in one of the manors up stair rooms. Seras clenched her fists in anticipation hoping for Integra to accept this option as she hated been down alone in the dark of the sub basement.

"I'm afraid I can't even consider either one of those options." Sir Integra said shaking her head. "For one I will not have inappropriate behaviour between employees and two windows pose took much of a risk due to their strange ability of letting light in. So She will be rooming with Alucard until her room is fixed with will be when Walter?"

"Three week maximum unless there are delays. The floor is soaked and the walls seem to be breaking so it may take longer." Walter replied before the room turned to look at Alucard who was expressionless and simply bowed before turning into shadows and leaving. She felt like her dead heart would begin to beat again at the excitement she felt at the idea of rooming with her master. Ideas of sexual interactions began to flood into her head and she fought to block them out not wishing for her master to discover her feelings for him, her longing, desire and love for him.

Alucard collapsed into his throne in his dungeon room. He felt his length harden and twitch in his pants. He was pleased with Sir Integra's decision to have Seras stay with him for a while. IT meant two things. He could now stop her from kissing Pip and have more opportunity to teach her more and train her into a worthy No Life Queen. Actually it meant more than that it was an opportunity to for lack of a better word perv on the girl and maybe finally sate his sexual desire for the childe he had created. It was strange that he even felt for someone in such a way since he hadn't really before but he wanted the girl with a lust bordering on madness and it took all his self control not to simply rape the girl in an attempt to get rid of it. He hated himself for feeling such a way but he could not help it.

He finally unzipped his black pants and pulled them down with his briefs before he began to stroke his rock hard erection that seemed to spring out of his pants. He gripped it harder with his speed intensifying as he rubbed himself into realise. Once satisfied he hid himself with his clothes once more before slapping himself to knock away the visions of claiming and hurting Seras that had sprung into his lustful mind. He grabbed a hankie that he'd stolen from Walter and cleaned up before tearing it to miniscule pieces to be blow away by the cold air of his room.

About an hour after he'd finished masturbating Seras was moved in with her few possessions, a wardrobe for her meagre collection of clothes, her coffin and harkoen, a screen to change behind and a small leather chair for which she used all the courage she had to place it close to her masters own throne. It amused him that she was still so timid around him yet it angered him at the same time wishing she had some more courage of which would enable her to drink his blood.

"I'm sorry for intruding master!" Seras said meekly looking down at her feet which gave him a sudden overwhelming feeling of desire and a wish to dominate her.

"It's not your fault police girl so stop apologising and I won't disobey an order." He said sounding annoyed though he was brimming with lust. "I'll tell you what I won't make your life hell if you have drink with me."

He held up a fresh bottle of perfectly aged red wine with a little blood within it to make the alcohol take some effect. She looked at him concerned but didn't notice his slight coercion slipping gently into her mind until she finally said ok. She pulled her chair opposite him before rethinking and moving it off a little to the side. He gave her his glass and looked curious as she blush knowing nothing of her thoughts of an indirect kiss before pouring her a glass and sipping from the bottle itself as he watch her down the glass in one go. He felt his lust rising as she held out her glass for more. He took the bottle from his lips and poured her more before drinking a lot faster himself.

Once they'd finished the bottle he realised a though he was mildly drunk Seras was way past it and he was surprised she hadn't thrown up from it though she'd only had two glasses. He though about taking the opertunity to take her while she'd be more willing. He looked down in thought wondering how she'd react if he did so when all of a sudden she was right in front of him face in his an evil sparkle in her eye.

"Mast…. Master come watchme dance!" she slurred giggling before she began spinning around the room like a mad women leaping and twirling everywhere. He started to laugh as he watched her in her sheer white dress which blew up and down along with her movements showing her lacy black thong and made clear the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. All of a sudden he could no longer help himself and he strode up behind her. His dark presence making her freeze with her back towards him. When he was right behind her he let his nails spring from out his gloves and he sliced up her thighs leaning four long lines on each thigh that were pooling with blood.

He froze and sniffed the air and was shocked to hear Seras moan with pleasure at his violent touch.

Mad rollinstone


	2. Chapter 2

**Misunderstanding leading to violence and sexual desire**

**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2**

Seras purred as her master slammed he up against the back wall crushing her face and breasts. He dug his nails deeper into her legs and pushed his erection into her lower back. She gasped and moaned at him seemingly begging for more. He pulled his nails out and began to suck them dry of her lust filled blood and Seras turned her head to the side watching and moaning at him for more. Seras turned round to face him and ripped open the bust of her dress open. She purred at him as he lifted her up slamming her back into the wall again making her cry out in slight pain but more in pleasure. She watched intently as her master sent out his tongue which wrapped around one of her nipples and lead it into his mouth.

"Master Please more please master I want you!" Seras begged him before screaming out as he bit down on her nipple a rush of lust burning through her as her panties grew increasingly wet. She felt him begin to drain her of her blood and heard him groan at her pushing he back harder which her legs wrapped around his waist and her wet panties touching the top of his erection. She felt him thrust up rubbing with a violent friction that made her eyes roll into the back of her head. His hands scraped through her dress on their way to the bare cheeks of her creamy white ass.

He sank his claws into her bare cheeks flesh and began to twist around in the wounds making her scream before she moaned again in pleasure at him. He suddenly dropped her to the ground and grabbed her by the legs lifting her up to his face was levels with her blondes curls concealed by the flimsy material of her thong. She felt him breath in deeply before dropping a leg and tearing her thong off her. She screamed in pleasure as he blew across the lips of her sex before parting them with two fingers and digging a claw into her clit. She orgasmed violently and watch her master lapping up her juices as she felt him cum in his pants before drifting off in a satisfied haze.

After he was satisfied that he'd hidden all the evidence of what he'd done which his childe Alucard collapsed onto his throne exhausted even though he still trembled at the thought of what they'd done. He'd made sure everything would look like a dream to his little police girl disgust with himself that he'd given in to his drunken side and violently played with her though she's seemed to have enjoyed it. He'd been shocked to discover his childe to be such a willing masochist when he'd played with her. It pleased Alucard greatly as he'd always derived pleasure from causing others pain when it came to sex and the fact that they may have enjoyed it made it even more arousing.

However he was disappointed that it had only been because of alcohol he would have liked Seras to come to him not under any influence. He licked his lips still tasting her cum before he went to sleep himself. He woke to hear Seras just stirring and he pasted a look of annoyance on his face before waiting for her to come and question him about the night just gone.

"Ummm master what happened last night?" she questioned holding her head due to her hangover making him laugh at her mockingly before he went back to a feigned annoyed glare that made her shiver.

"It seems you can't handle much alcohol at all. Police girl you were drunk after two glasses and started dancing around like a manic before you collapsed in your coffin so I closed the lid and you made strange noises for the pretty much the rest of the night!" he said glaring at her viciously even though all he wanted to do was pull her close and kiss her violently. He watched her blush before he heard a call from sir Integra and left the embarrassed blonde alone.

The meeting was over quickly. All Sir Integra wanted was for Seras to drink blood which she had unknowingly last night but it had been a small dose that she hadn't know about only enough to heal her wounds and get her drunk enough to play with. The memory of Seras as she was the night before was enough to get him hard and he left in a hurry with a wish to see her. He froze when he saw Seras backed up against a wall with Pip placing his hands either side of her head and slowly leaning in for a kiss. He began to shake with rage at the thought of Seras offering her lips to another. All he wanted to do in that moment was tear Pip to shreds and rape Seras to make her see that he owned her body and soul and she would do nothing with her body without permission.

"Get the fuck off her now!" Alucard roared at Pip before their lips could meet scaring the shit out of him and he smiled as the coward ran for his life. Once satisfied that he was gone he grabbed Seras viciously by the pulling her head up to look at him and snarled at her. "What do you think you're doing? How dare you let him touch you like you are his when you are mine! I'll punish you for this!"

"Go the fuck ahead it's not like you really give a shit about me anyway you possessive bastard!" Alucard wanted slapped her hard across the face making her moan but it sounded more in pleasure than in pain. He snarled at he before dragging her down to their now shared room in the Hellsing manor dungeon. She cried out as he used her hair to pull her down the flight of stairs before throwing her on the floor before his throne. She tried to get up on her hands and knees but he just slipped onto his throne and proceeded to use her as a foot rest, snarling at her when she tried to shake him off.

"Now police girl you have only one option you drink some blood now! Do you understand or do I have to make myself clear again!" he said continuing to snarl at her.

Seras felt herself begin to grow wet in her panties at her master's harsh treatment. She was easily able to support herself under just the weight of her master's heavy leather boots but as soon as he began to use his strength to push her back down she began to struggle. She felt like defying him not because she didn't wish to drink blood but because she wanted him to continue his brutality. She gave in though taking an opportunity to please her master for once.

"Fine master give me the blood!" she shouted at him only to be kicked straight across the floor for her insolent tone. She got up slowly feeling her blood running down her right temple. She walked awkwardly across the cold stone floor to where her master was seated like an elegant king having won a battle. He reached into the pocket of his crimson coat and he pulled out a packet of a negative blood which she snatched from him with a pathetic attempt at a snarl only to receive a slap in the face which to her horror she enjoyed.

He watched gleefully as she drank to blood she threw the packet to the ground once finished and collapsed onto her chair with a frown. Moments later Seras felt her legs rubbing together in search of friction as she attempted to use her arms to hide her hard nipples. Her panties were quickly soaked and she watched as her master sniffed the air and moaned at the scent of her lust before he slipped off one of his boots and reached across with long powerful leg to slipp his toes up her uniforms skirt and he began to rub her sex through her panties. She moaned at him as he began to rub harder in a more painful manor.

"You know blood amplifies as vampires current emotions after drunken for the first time. It seems your very naughty police girl I'll have to punish you after all." He said smiling viciously with insanity clearly written across his face.

**Please review I want to know what you think **

**Mad Rollinstone**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters**

As Alucard used his foot to rub Seras's sex harder the louder her moans and gasps became. He watched in satisfaction as she threw her head back, eyes rolling back into her head at the utter ecstasy he was causing her to feel. She unwrapped her arms from her chest and gripped onto the side of her chair and watched lustfully as she thrust her chest towards him. Her uniform perfectly outlined her full, luscious, and firm breasts and he soon realised that she wasn't wearing a bra. H licked his lips and pushed his foot into her sex harder which to his surprise made her scream in pleasure even though his toes nails that stuck out of his socks had cut through her panties and drawn blood.

"Quite the masochist aren't we Police girl! Do you want me to dominate you, cause you pain, punish you?" he demanded of her as he stuck his toes nails deep into her flesh making her scream out yes at him. "Oh dear! We need to stuff that loud mouth of yours before someone hears."

He removed his foot to her distress only to stand up striding over to her. He unzipped his pants pushing them down a little with his briefs, freeing his throbbing cock. He grabbed the back of her hair viciously with one hand and forced her mouth open with the other. Once it was open he grabbed her cheek digging his nails as he guided her face towards his erection. He shuddered as she sent her long tongue out to lick the tip of his cock. He broke eye contact with her as her tongue swept along his length making him moan as he dug his nails in deeper making her cry out as his eyes rolled back into his head. He growled suddenly and shoved her mouth onto him viciously with her nose ending up in his pubic hairs.

He took great joy in feeling her choke and try to cry out as he stretched out her throat painfully. She however didn't pull away and even attempted to push it into her further. She slipped her hands down his pants and began to play with his balls making him growl slightly at trying to have some control in the situation. He reached down with the hand that had been digging into her cheek and grabbed one of her tight little nipples in between his thumb and fore finger and began to twist and pinch it with all the force he could muster making her scream into his pants and hairs as he continued pull at her hair. They heard a knock at the door and froze as Walter called out from behind the door informing them of a mission.

"A moment if you please Walter Seras is in the middle of a lesson with me." He lied smoothly as he continued to pound at Seras's throat until he finally managed to come. Leaving his cock in Seras's mouth forcing her to swallow all of the sticky liquid before he wiped the corner of her mouth and pulled up his pants acting like nothing had happened even when he smelt and heard Seras cum in her panties.

Seras could barely look at her master as they retired to his now their shared bedroom in the dungeon of the Hellsing manor. It was only just midnight and Seras was still wide awake she shivered as she remembered what she had let her master do to her and even what she'd done back. All the pain he'd caused her and them lying to Walter had only served to turn her on even more. She still hurt a little from his rough treatment. She started to wonder if her dream had been real and all she longed for were her master's lips. She slapped herself in the face and muttered something about getting a grip before she started up the stairs again in search of Pip.

It was odd she only seemed to take pleasure in pain from her master. Maybe it was just her imagination or their master servant bond. She'd been bitten by a ghoul on their mission and had taken no pleasure from its excruciating bite. She began to think of her master bitting her and she felt herself grow wet. She shook her head violently and used all her resolve to continue up the stairs her head set on a normalish relationship with Pip. As she reached for the door she felt her master enter her mind which he had not done since the valentine incident.

"**You touch that door and you'll regret it police girl!" **he snarled into her head only to watch her defy him and touch it. In truth Seras was begging for punishment she wanted to feel her master lustful yet painful touch. Her master became shadows and reformed gracefully taking her hand off the door. He leaned forward to whisper to her. "Tell me why you seek him police girl?"

"Because I'm afraid master, I don't like what I'm feeling and what has been aroused in me." Seras looked Alucard right in the eyes. "I love you master and I lust after you I want you to punish me and use me like a sex toy for your darker tastes but it scares me so mu….."

Seras suddenly was cut of mid sentence by her masters soft lips kissing her hard and his fangs tearing at her lips. He whispered in her head. "**I said I'd punish you didn't I for touching the door.**"

Alucard lapped up his servant's blood as his fangs continued to tear at her lips before forcing her teeth open and dominating her tongue. He led it slightly out of her mouth only to bite making her moan at the pain. He suddenly stopped assaulting her mouth to push her violently down the stairs. She got to her feet and began to crawl to her chair to help her up only to have her master appear behind her grabbing her hair viciously and forcing her face into the chair while lifting her back side up and using his boots to spread her legs. He rubbed his erection violently against her increasingly wet panties making her cry out in desperation looking for relief.

Alucard tore off her panties before unzipping his pants and prodded her sex with the tip of his rock hard cock. She tried to speak but he slammed her head back down onto the chair holding her painfully there as he continued to prod her. However soon he could no longer take it and he began to slowly feed his cock into her tight, wet, warm passage. He took it as slow as possible torturing her and at the same time causing her even more pleasure. He heard Seras panting in pain as he slowly broke through her hymen he wanted her to scream but he wouldn't risk them being caught and having to stop. Finally he sheathed himself fully in Seras and felt in her mind that she expected him to go slow for her first time.

He proved her wrong however when he started a blindingly fast pace. Rocking her back and forwards hearing her juices squelch as he pounded her. She screamed into the chair in pain and ecstasy as he managed to go even faster even though her muscles clenched to keep in where he was. He bit back a roar as he felt himself hitting her cervix and felt her beggin to get ready to cum but he used his power as her master to push it back as he wasn't going to cum himself yet. They would cum together and she would forever belong to him even when he freed her. He kept pounding until he felt his balls clench then he let her go as they came together realising her head and letting her whimper and gasp at the feeling.

"I love my obedient servant! I love you Seras." He whispered to her before pulling out and pulling her to him in a bruising hold as a smile crossed both their faces.

**Please review I love to know what you think and if I should continue it I will also be completing more than I wanted.**

**Mad Rollinstone **


End file.
